


The College Days

by emyem



Series: Our Next Chapter [1]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: College, F/F, University, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyem/pseuds/emyem
Summary: This story takes place after Mei and Yuzu graduate from university. Despite all her studying, Yuzu isn’t able to make the cutoff for the school Mei will be attending, but her grades did give her a wealth of choices for where she could attend. Ever the needy lover, Yuzu decided to enroll in the rival university of Mei’s, putting her just a brisk walk from Mei’s doorstep. Harumin also enrolled in Yuzu’s university, so the friends decided to take their relationship further and become roommates, as it is required all students live in the on-campus dorms.
Relationships: Aihara Mei & Aihara Yuzu, Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Series: Our Next Chapter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063358
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	The College Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping everything lines up with the events that happen in Citrus and Citrus+ as chapters keep coming out, but if not oh well. Hope you enjoy!

“Let’s go in” Mei’s voice sounds from somewhere nearby. I feel excitement coursing through my body as the door to the dorm room swings open, revealing a large and luxurious studio apartment. The whole back wall consists of floor to ceiling windows and the room is filled with trendy furniture. The modern white exterior sparkles as I run across the room to stare out at the perfect city skyline.

“Yuzu…” A voice echoes from a distance.

“I can’t believe how nice the dorms are here” I gasp in wonder, turning to look at Mei – but she isn’t here.

I turn to look around the apartment for her, my heartbeat rapidly increasing. It feels as if my chest is going to explode. The once homey-looking dorm is now gray and empty, with boxes scattered around the floor. 

Mei’s stuff is missing.

“Yuzucchi, wake up. We’re here.”

I spring forward with a jolt, and glance around. I make out the inside of a train car. My heartbeat returns to normal as the dream fades away.

Harumi smiles at me from behind the large cardboard box she’s carrying, the last of our things for the dorm.

“Right! Sorry, Harumin!” I say, blinking off the last of the dream. Part of me wishes it was real, that Mei and I were still sharing a room…sharing a bed.

I can feel my cheeks heat up as I become flustered with the thought of Mei and I sharing a bed.

Get it together Yuzu! You shared a bed with Mei for three years! And yet you still haven’t gotten any further in the bedroom…

My cheeks only grow hotter and I shake my head, flinging the thoughts from my mind, and grab the box next to me.

The dorm we approach looks archaic. Old air conditioning units stick out of every other window and the beige bricks are stained from years of smog and humidity. Harumi and I struggle up the two flights of stairs leading up to the third floor where our room is., We walk to the end of the hall to find the door wide open.

“Eh?” Harumi straightens up, alarmed.

Matsuri is standing in the door looking her usual mischievous self, wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts barely showing underneath. A rustling sound comes from inside the room. Harumi and I peak behind Matsuri to see Nene sitting on one of the single beds with her head in the clouds. A vacant happy expression comes across her face as she sees us. 

“HaruYuzu…they’re actually going to be living together” she mutters as she falls back onto the mattress. Matsuri rolls her eyes.

“How did you get in?” Harumi asks, a hint of aggravation in her voice. Matsuri smirks at Harumi and spins a key around her index finger. 

“We figured you guys could use some help unpacking. I told maintenance I was your younger sister. We look so alike, right?” She sticks her tongue out and winks, holding up a playful peace sign to her face. Harumi sighs and pushes past her, placing her box on one of the two desks before turning and snatching the key from Matsuri’s finger. A playful frown comes across Matsuri’s lips. 

“What? Don’t you want me to be able to come visit you during the day?” She leans in closer to Harumi as her voice turns to a whisper, one arm snaking around Harumi’s shoulders. “Visit you at night?”

I notice a flash of something, maybe shock, in Harumi’s eyes before she turns and pulls away.

“Really though, it’s that easy to get a key?” Harumi asks, looking uneasy with the idea of Matsuri being able to come in whenever she pleases. Matsuri shrugs. 

“It is for me. What can I say, I’m hard to turn down.” She murmurs as she tugs Nene off the bed towards more boxes. 

With the two desks and single beds provided by the university, the room is already fairly packed and tight. Harumi and I brought only the bare necessities -- pictures of family and friends, toiletries, clothing. We also bought some bean bag chairs, which are now placed under Harumi’s raised bed. My bed is raised as well, with a chest of drawers underneath upon which we have a small TV and some gaming consoles. We start unpacking when I hear a sly chuckle from Matsuri and see her peering into one of my boxes. 

“My, my, Yuzu...has Mei seen you in this?” She pulls out a lacy thong and I feel blood rush to my head.

“Give me that!” I yelp.

“I bet if she saw you in this you wouldn’t be allowed to sleep with Harumi, or any girl for that matter.” She smirks as I yank the panties away and pull the box from her grasp.

“We aren’t sleeping together. We’re sharing a room in separate beds.”

Harumi closes one of the drawers she was organizing and looks back at me. “It really is a shame you couldn’t attend the same school.”

I nod, feeling the familiar weight of my yearning bear down on my heart. “I’m glad she got into her first choice.” My cheeks grow warm from thinking about her. I shrug, trying to clear the negative thoughts.“Plus, all that studying I did actually did come in handy. I was able to get into this school, which is only fifteen minutes from Mei.” I feel a smile stretching across my face while my heart flutters. “I’ll still be able to see Mei every day…”

A pout came across Matsuri’s face as she fiddled with the window unit air conditioner. “Yeah, but forty-five minutes from me and Nene…” she mumbles. 

“Thank God” Harumi mutters, half jokingly. 

Matsuri sneaks up behind Harumi and wraps her arms around her waist, a devilish smile forming on her thin lips. “I’ll visit you every day. I know you’d miss me.”

I finish putting up the clothes that are packed in my last box and reach my hand into my jacket pocket. Something soft brushes against my fingers, and I wrap my hand around it. Cold beads slide against my palm as I pull out a teddy bear keychain -- I almost forgot Mei gave him to me since I insisted she take Kumagoro. Mei’s dorms were single occupant rooms, meaning that while I will have Harumi she will be alone. It only seemed right to give her the giant bear to sleep with at night since I assume, or so I hope, she has gotten used to not sleeping alone.

Stroking the bear’s adorable little face, I look for a prominent place to put him. I want him to be close to me, as a constant reminder that Mei loves me. I scan the room, but no spot seems fitting. When I gave Mei Ansoniko she put him on her school bag -- something she always had with her. I walk over to my bag and thread the chain around one of the straps, smiling as I look at him.

Harumi walks over and pats my head. “It’s time for orientation,” she sighs, walking over to the outlet and checking her phone’s battery. “I’m hoping it’s not as boring as the ones we had to endure these past three years.”

The early fall rain is chilly as it falls around me, but for once the cold doesn’t really bother me right now. My school bag is over my head, providing what little shelter from the downpour it can, but I don’t mind; I’ve been preoccupied with thinking about what all I’ll tell Mei about today. All in all, the day was really uneventful. I guess I could talk about how Matsuri was easily able to flout the security of our dorm, but that would only worry Mei. 

My mind wanders to the orientation. The resident advisor didn’t seem all that bad. She’s eight years older than everyone else because she started her studies late, but she looked just as young and excited about university as everyone else at the orientation. She talked mostly about the dorm rules, drinking…I didn’t focus much on what she had to say, as the girls behind me at the orientation were talking about sex the whole time. My cheeks go from being numb from the cold air to hot and flushed. Every time one of the girls would talk about their experience sleeping with one boy or another, I just saw me and Mei -- Mei in bed next to me, her hands on my body, the hunger in her eyes amplified by her beautiful, flustered face…

I slap my cheek, trying to shake the vision from my eyes. I can feel the steam exuding from my ears at the racy thoughts. Before I can delve back into those thoughts I spot Mei’s dorm and pick up my pace. Stepping under the protection of the awning, I fish my phone from my pocket and text Mei.

> _I’m here. Hurry, it’s cold! <3_

I stare at the screen, waiting for some sort of response. The little read receipt check shows up, but there’s no reply. A few minutes later I hear the click of a lock and turn to see Mei holding one of the doors open. 

“Mei!” I call enthusiastically, forgetting for a moment that I’m soaked and going to throw my arms around her. She swiftly steps to the side, leaving me to grasp at the empty space where she stood. 

“You’re soaked.”

My lips turn down in a pout. I just want to touch her; I’ve been missing her presence all day, even though we shared breakfast together just this morning.

“Well, it rained a little. But I’m here now!” I feel a bit like a loyal puppy that waited in the rain to see its owner. I tilt my head to the side like a dog, flashing a goofy grin. For a second she looks shocked, but she quickly composes herself and turns towards the elevator. 

“My room is on the fifth floor.” 

Once I’m finally able to peel my eyes from Mei, I take a chance to look around the lobby of her new dorm. It is nothing like the worn down old building Harumi and I are stuck in. The spacious foyer has nice plants placed on either side of each door, and on one side of the room there’s even a pool table. Couches and tables are placed tastefully throughout the rest of the lobby, giving the dorm more of a hotel vibe than that of student housing.

We step into the elevator and Mei presses the button for her floor. The downward pull of gravity from the elevator moving upwards makes my soaked clothes feel even heavier. Mei glances over at me and seems to notice my discomfort. “You can wear some of my clothes” she offers. I grin, about to ask about her day when the elevator door slides open with a “ding”. 

Three girls step on, all looking like smart women from high-class families. Their impressive aura is almost intimidating; one would think that after three years at a wealthy academy I would be used to being around powerful people. I lean forward to step out, but someone grabs my hand and gently tugs me back. I turn to see Mei holding onto me and glance up to see we’re only on the third floor. Her cheeks are a little pink. Could she be flustered just from holding my hand? I barely have time to contemplate the idea when she lets go, turning her eyes to the floor indicator. 

We finally reach the fifth floor and I follow Mei down the hall until she stops to unlock one of the doors with her student ID. As I wait I glance around the hall. Unlike my dorm, it isn’t lively and full of students trying to make new friends. It’s quiet, and the doors are markedly devoid of any decoration or personalized touches. 

The door clicks as Mei pushes it open, stepping to the side to usher me in. Unlike my dream, there aren’t any modern appliances or expensive pieces of furniture. The floor to ceiling windows are real, but the room is small and consists only of the bed Mama bought us when Mei first moved in, a desk, and a bookshelf. There’s a modern lamp on a small bedside table and Mei walks over to turn it on before heading to her closet.

The door slides open to reveal her perfectly arranged wardrobe -- shirts, coats, and dresses are arranged by sleeve length and color. She picks out a baby blue knitted sweater and a pair of jeans and places them on the bed.

“You should shower before you catch a cold.” 

I nod, realizing only now that she has her own bathroom, rather than sharing a common one with the rest of her floor. I step into the bathroom and she follows with the clothes.

“Thanks Mei” I say with a grin, stepping towards her to steal a kiss. She takes the peck reluctantly, turning towards the shower and starting the hot water. “You’re going to get a cold,” she insists. Despite her tough act I can see her cheeks are flushed, and can’t hold back the grin creeping onto my face.

The hot water feels nice as it cascades down my chilled skin, helping my muscles relax. Mei’s shampoo sits next to the faucet. I pull off the cap, taking a whiff of the wonderful scent I always associate with her. I’d enjoy smelling like her for the rest of the night. Running my fingers through my hair I think of buying the same shampoo for myself.

I’m nervous. Tonight is no different from any other night with Mei, other than the fact that Mama isn’t down the hall. Since I will have to leave before Mei’s dorm closes -- non-residents aren’t allowed in the building after midnight; I will be in a different bed than Mei’s at the end of the night.

With that thought my heart aches. I clutch my chest to soothe the panging feeling that I know too well. It feels like the time I thought Mei had left me for good. I know it’s different, and that we’ll see each other as much as we can, but I can’t help but feel I’m about to lose something. We saw each other at school every day, but we slept in different beds, miles apart. 

Water droplets flick off my hair as I shake my head, shaking off excess water along with my worries. What matters now is that she’s next door. I can wrap myself around her before we part ways, and I’ll make sure she knows how much I love her.

I step out of the bathroom in Mei’s clothes and see her writing in her diary. “So how do I look?” I ask, mimicking a model walk across the room. Mei turns and I can see her cheeks turn red. “Cute…” She mutters, as if she put all of her strength in that single word. 

She’s just too adorable. And she just called me cute! 

I look at the clock to see how much time I have left. It’s 10 PM. I fling myself on her bed and roll onto my back, propping myself against the headboard. “I’ve missed you.” 

Mei closes her journal and pushes out her desk chair to stand up. She sits delicately on the edge of the bed. Just her being closer drives me crazy. I try to hold myself back, to not fling my arms around her and shower her with kisses. With the pace things have been going, I’m afraid of suffocating her with too much affection -- I would die if she grew sick and tired of me. 

Mei seems to notice my inner turmoil and her expression softens. “I’ve missed you too.”

She delicately grabs my arms and pulls me towards her, pressing her lips against mine. This is just the signal I was waiting for, something to let me know she needs me as much as I need her. 

All the self control and anxiety I had withers away. I press up against Mei. Her soft lips push against mine and part, gently sucking on my lower lip as her hands find their way to my waist. The faint taste of my strawberry chapstick dances through my mouth each time our lips meet. 

Mei straddles my legs. Her hands explore my body as we make out. The space between our bodies heats up and she tugs on my sweater. Her cool hands graze against my stomach, leaving a lingering chill as she pulls the sweater over my head.

Mei sits back, her eyes dragging all over my body. My skin tingles from the separation, craving contact. 

“Mei?” I whisper, barely able to speak. 

She blinks at me and then she looks away, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. I’m about to reach for her shirt when she grabs the hem and pulls it off herself. I bite my lip. Why did she have to do it herself?

I sit forward, my arms sliding around her waist as I pull her closer again. My face is level with her shoulders. I place small kisses along them before sucking down on her collarbone. My lips run against her skin as I lower my head a little more, planting my lips on her breast just above her bra. Mei takes a sharp breath and it sends a small ripple of pleasure through my body. My eyes slide up her beautiful skin, and I lift my chin so I can look up at her face.

As if she notices my gaze, Mei turns her head back towards me and lowers her lips to mine. Her tongue presses against my lips as if she’s asking permission to be let in, and I open my mouth to accept her. Mei’s hand moves up, up -- I inhale deeply as her fingers curl around my bra and slip under it. I can’t hold back the moan that escapes my lips and Mei pulls back.

“You have to be quiet” she whispers, not wanting others in the dorm to hear. I nod, just wanting her back. I can see a slight glint in her eye and the hint of a smirk on her lips, before she leans back into me. 

Mei’s skin is so soft. My fingers slide up her spine. I think I feel a slight shiver from Mei. My fingers keep going until they reach the clasp on Mei’s bra. I twist my fingers around it, trying to take it off. My fingers fumble. Numbness crawls through my face as I start to panic. Could I be any more awkward? Way to ruin the moment, Yuzu…

I pull my lips from Mei’s and raise my head to try and peak over her shoulder at the bra clasp. As my neck strains I feel soft lips brush against it. Her mouth distracts me from what I’m trying to do, the anticipation causing me to be even clumsier. Mei’s lips part and I feel her soft, warm tongue on my neck for a second, then the graze of her teeth across my skin, down to my shoulder. She pulls back for a second and --

“Ow!” I yelp as her teeth clamp down on me. Her bite is soft, surprisingly delicate considering what she’s doing, and I’m taken by surprise. It doesn’t hurt. In fact, it sends pleasurable signals through my body. I’m finally about to take the bra off when I hear a sharp thumping sound. 

We both jump at the unexpected noise, but Mei regains her composure almost instantly. She sits back as she tries to figure out the source of the noise.

It came from the door. Neither of us utter a word in the hope it was our imagination. 

_Thud thud thud._

Nope, it was real. Mei pulls away from me and gets off my lap, leaving me to collapse back on the bed with frustration. 

Pulling her shirt back on, Mei looks at me with a glance that says _be quiet_ before walking to the door and opening it. I sink back into the pillows, wanting to bury myself. Not only did I fail at taking Mei’s bra off, but right when I was getting back on track, we were interrupted.

My life is a tragic comedy! 

I perk up at the sound of the voice on the other side of the door, basically eavesdropping.

“Hi, I’m Miku. I’m your dorm neighbor. Are you ok?” 

I can see the momentary alarm in Mei’s eyes, probably at the thought that this girl heard me. I try to keep myself from panicking.

“Yes, thank you. I tripped and caught myself just on time.” Mei doesn’t smile, which is typical for her, but I grimace at how unintentionally intimidating she can be. 

“Oh I see. Well, it’s good you’re not hurt. It’s getting late and I have orientation tomorrow morning, so I’ve got to get going. I just wanted to check on you.”

Mei and Miku exchange goodbyes and then the door is shut. I wait a few beats before sitting up on my knees, wanting to resume from where we left off. As Mei turns to face me I can see how flustered she is, probably just now catching up her senses. “It’s getting late” Mei sighs, closing her eyes. Her words hit me like an arrow. I fall back on the bed with a groan. Her hand gently pats my head. 

I let myself take comfort in the affection of her consoling touch. 


End file.
